A Diffrent side of the Same Tale
by The Bedroom Writer
Summary: This story takes a look at what Harry's life may have been like of Lily and James hadnt died. It will  hopfully  follow him up until Deathly Hallows and beyond. So please read ans review for the next chapters.
1. Chapter One  The Start

_**So i dont own any of the fantasic books that Miss JK has written. I only own this version of the tale.**_

_**Im also looking for a Beta if you are interested, message me and I'll see what I can do :D**_

_**So rules for updates, at least 20 reviews. Even if they are just "That was great" or "Loved it" it makes my day to see that people are readiing my works. So RR please and thank and enjoy ( I hope ) my Version of Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p>Harry giggling trying to grab the purple smoke that was floating around the room, he pulled himself up onto his feet holding the side of the lounge "Come on Harry, can you stand up for Daddy…just one little step" James encouraged putting his wand on the table holding his arms wide, but harry just fell down onto his butt, giggling some more crawling over to the coffee table and picking up James wand. James leapt off the lounge taking his wand back from Harry's little hand.<p>

"No Harry! We don't play with Daddy's wand, you understand?" James yells. Harry starts to cry at his father outburst. James bends down to pick him up just as Lily come flying down the stairs, "What's? Wrong? Why is he crying? Is he hurt?" taking Harry out of James's arms. "What's wrong huh? Was daddy being mean" she says kissing his forehead and turns to look at James Harry continues to giggling. James crossing his arms sits back on the lounge, "he took my wand Lily, and he needs to know that that isn't right. He needs to learn" Lily laughs.

"His 1 James, what is he going to do?" This time its James's turn the laugh, "What is he going to do? Don't you remember that time that he took Padfoot's wand? It took us forever to turn the kitchen but that right way. Or the time he turned the house pink? He is unstable, just like all young magical children are." He says patting Harry on the head smiling. Harry yawns, "Is someone getting tired?" James's asks Harry and as if on cue Harry starts to fall asleep on Lily's shoulder. Lily stands, moving Harry to better fit in her arms and walks over to the stairs, "see you in 10?" she asks smirking, "Sure just let me lock up" James say standing and walking to the front door.

Whoosh! James jumps holding his wand out, the lounge room is covered in green smoke and ash "James!" Lily yells while running down the stairs holding Harry and her wand to stand behind James. "Dam it Padfoot, we are too big to floo together anymore. When will you ever listen?" a voice yells, but as smack can also be heard. "Ouch Moony! Dam it. There wasn't time to floo separately. Prongs put your wand down before you poke me with it" the second voice says as the smoke clears. Remus and Sirius start to move out of the remaining dust "Don't move!" James yells. "James…" Sirius says moving forward. "I said don't move!" James yells again Sirius stops rising his hands. "James we don't have time for this." Remus says holding his hands up also. James looks both of them up and down narrowing his eyes, "how do I know that your both not Death Eaters?" James asks, moving his wand between them. Harry starts to cry at all the yelling, "Shh honey…Shh" Lily says swaying side to side, not taking her eyes off the two men in front of her and James.

"James your upsetting Harry…and shouldn't he be in bed?" Sirius questions rising his eye brows. James raising his wand even more "why do you care?" James questions back. Remus sighs, "James this has gone too far, and as I said we don't have time, if you're still not sure we can tell you something only we would know…" Remus pleads. James thinks is over and nods but not lowing his wand. "Go on."

Remus and Sirius look at each other, "Ok how about that time that we walked in on you when you were wan…" "Ok ok! Your fine" James cuts them off blushing and pocketing his wand. "Sorry, but during these time we can be too carful" he says sitting on the lounge.

Sirius waves his hand, "Yer Yer, we know, I told you we should have just owled them." He says turning to Remus. "No you didn't I did. Stop taking my ideas!" says Remus turning on him.

"Guys! Please. What was so important that you had to bust in now?" Lily asks trying to carm Harry down who is still crying. Sirius walks over and takes Harry, "Hey buddy let's get you to bed yer?" he says walking up stairs leaving Remus to explain.

"It seems we have a problem with the wards" Remus says sadly. "There has been a breach. Peter isn't one of us"

Lily takes James hand, "What? What do you mean?" she asks. "He means that the dirty rat is a His side." Sirius says walking back down the stairs. "We didn't know until today, the entire order member have been followed to some existent to find the leak and there he was meeting with Malfoy. He was right under our noses!" Sirius bangs the table he is not sitting at.

"What are you…"James is cut off by the front door being blasted off his hinges, people dressed in black cloaks swam the Potter house. James pulls Lily and Harry aside while Remus and Sirius duel with the deatheaters that have made it into the lounge room. "Lily takes Harry and run!" He says just as a green flash hits above Lily head. "Now! Run! I will find you I swear!" he yells over the battle that is turning their lounge room into a battle ground. "James no! I want to stay here!" Lily screams holding Harry closer. James grabs her shoulder has a more curses hit the wall behind them, "Lily think about Harry, you can't protect him here! I can't protect you both! Please just go to HQ" he pleads! Has another green light just misses Lily but an inch. Lily nods, pulling Harry close he running towards the fire, throwing a hand full of floo powder in she is pulled towards HQ.

Lily lands with a thud on the cold stone floor of the Order's HQ kitchen fire floor, stumbling out she races to find anyone. Molly and Arthur Weasley are in the main room with the 6 boys. They look up as she races in, "Lily? What's the matter?" Molly asks taking in her appearance. "Death eaters! They got past the wards! The house was full of them I only just got away. James, Remus and Sirius are at the house fighting. They won't last long we need back up!" lily says panting holding Harry who is now crying his heart out. "Oh dear…" Molly rushes over the fire and sticks her head in, "Albus, it's happened! Yes now. Yes the Potters!" Pulling her head out she turns back to Lily "everything is going to be fine dear come here have a seat" pulling a chair out she takes Harry and lets Lily sit down. Lily doesn't notice that Arthur has gone. "Where's Arthur?" she asks.

"Oh he went to help" Molly says rocking back and forth with Harry in her arm, after he has calmed down she places him with Ron on the mat to play with the Quiditch set. Lily sighs, placing her head in her hands.

Hours pass and there is still no word on James and the others, Lily has taken to pacing around the room with her eyes on Harry as if he is going to disappear right in front of her. Molly was just in the middle of asking her if she wanted a cup of tea when the front door bangs. Molly and Lily both grab their children. Lily holding Harry to her chest, Molly holding Ron in the same manner while trying to hid the other boys behind her both have wands pointed at the open door. Footsteps are heard in the hallway, a shadow falls upon the doorway.

"Lily?" a voice asks. James gets the door way, Lily goes to run into his arm but Molly stops her. "Wait! Ask him something!" Molly eyeing James with her wand held a bit steadier. Harry's arms reach for his father and he starts to cry. "Molly it's him. Im sure." Lily Pleads. Molly shakes her head holding Ron closer. "Ask him" she says.

"Ok, ok. Umm…ok what did you want to call Harry?" Lily asking hoping he knew the answer. James answers right away, "James. I wanted to call him James". Lily lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding runs to James, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh god I thought! When you didn't come back. God James I can't lose you!" Lily says breaking down. Other start to the file into the room looking worn out and dirty, Arthur makes his way over to Molly and Picks up one of the boy and hugs them close to his chest while the other grab his legs. While Sirius grabs Harry and pulls him close breathing deeply, Remus and James pat him on the shoulders.

Albus makes his way into the room and all eyes turn to him for news. "We got him. The Auors are taking him to Azkaban as we speak; the world is at peace once again" the room stands in stunned silence. "So it's over then? I mean all of it?" Lily asks. Albus shakes his head, I'm afraid not. There are still many deatheaters at large that needed to be rounded up, far too many for the Ministry to handle" he says sadly. "But we can go home? The wards have been put back up?" James asks. "Yes the wards have been put back up; I say that it is safe to return home". Both Lily and James sigh with relief and turn to the kitchen to floo home to the now safe home.


	2. Chapter 2 I will protect you

Buzz buzz…groan…bang…knock. "Harry are you up yet?" Lily calls opening the door to find her son hiding under the covers. "Come now Harry, Moony and the gang is down stairs waiting for you." Lily says while trying to smooth down Harry's raven messy hair. Harry just rolls over and buries his head in the covers more. "Ok than if that how your gonna be I guess we can just send your letter back to Albus saying that they was some miss…" but before Lily can finish her sentence Harry is gone, running down the stairs missing a few on the way. Lily smiles to herself as she follows at a slower rate; reaching the bottom of the stairs she hears yells of excitement. "Mum mum! Come look mum! Can I get an owl? Because Ron said that no one ever gets a toad or a rat anymore. Oh and can I get a broom? I know it says first years are not allowed but please I be good and get great marks and everything!" Harry yells at his mother as she come round the corner of the hall.

"Whoa buddy, here sit and eat first yer?" James says shaking his head and placing a plant in front of Harry.

"So Harry 11 yer. Your almost as old as me. But never the less I still got you something; it's in the lounge room." Sirius says sipping his coffee while Harry runs out of the room. "What did you get him?" Lily asks as she sits in Harry's now empty chair. "A BROOM!" Harry yells could have been heard in the next town.

"Sirius! Your didn't?" James asks shocked as all the adults make the way into the lounge room to find Harry holing a Nimbus 2000 in his little hands, he rushes forward and wraps his arms around Sirius middle. "Thank you thank! I love it!" "That's ok Proglets" he says kissing Harry's head. Remus sighs and whispers to James, "Well now my gift seems all the more cheap and not as cool" James pats his shoulder and whispers back "he won't mind. He loves your gifts" Remus nods. "Well Harry I don't know how Im mint to bet that but here." He hands Harry a small brown paper wrapped box, Harry rips the paper off revealing that it is a golden snitch. "To complete your collection." Every year since Harry has been about 7 Remus has been buying him a Quiditch ball for his birthday, leaving the snitch till last. "Thank you" Harry says wrapping his arms around Remus middle in the same fashion that he just done to Padfoot.

After opening all his gifts from his parents, that included a new set of dress robes, Quiditch tickets for him and Ron and other odds and ends the Potters were getting ready to make the trip to Diagon Ally. "Oh Harry have you brushed your hair today?" said Lily fusing over the state of Harry's yet again messy hair. "Yes I have, but it never sits flat" Harry says just as James throws a hand full of Powder into the fire. "Come on now. We will be late for your robe appointment" James say hurrying them into the fire and in a whoosh of green flame the Potters are gone.

Diagon Ally was busy and full to the brim, mothers and father rushing around holding school lists with their children dragging their feet behind them. Lily grabs Harry's hand leading him towards the Robe shop, "I'll go and get his books shall I?" James asks. Lily nods as she drags harry along to make the appointment.

When they get to the dress shop there is already a boy and his mother there. Draco Malfoy, a blonde git that Harry has been warned about ever since him what a warning was. "Stick close Harry" Lily advises as she leads him into the shop. Ding, can he heard as the door is opened, Lily sighs as Mrs Malfoy turns around, nose in the air. "Mind where you breathe Dear the air just got dirty" she sneers to her son who is also looking at Lily and Harry with a dirty look on his face. Harry goes to move forward, "Harry." Lily warns with a stern voice. "Yes harry listen to your mother, don't start a fight that you know you can't, because we all know how that turns out". This time its Lily turns to move forward slightly hand on her wand. "Please no fighting or Im going to have to ask you to leave. Is that clear!" The robe maker yells from out behind the screen. Lily removes her hand from her wand, "Im sorry, I meant no harm" Lily says pulling Harry closer. Mrs Malfoy sneers once again. "Come Draco, this shop that just became even dirtier than before. We will take our business somewhere else." Draco takes the unfinished robes off throwing them on the floor.

"Well I never" said the sales lady as she picked up the robes form the floor, cleaning them with her wand. She turns to Harry and Lily "Hogwarts dear?" she asks. "Oh um yes, first year please." Lily answers still in shock form the encounter. "Right well step up here dear, don't be shy" the robe maker says as a tape measure zooms around taking measurements of Harry's limbs.

30 minutes later Harry and Lily walk in the bookshop arms full of robes wrapped in brown paper looking for James. He is standing in the long line holding a pile of books liking frustrated at the slow pace that the keeping is taking. "Hi honey" Lily says as she kisses his check, James merely grunts. Lily leans in and whispers in his ear, "We met the Malfoys at the robe shop." Upon saying this James's head snaps up looking at Lily. "Are you ok? Did he do anything?". "It wasn't him it was her…you the normal, dirty insults. It doesn't matter" Lily said. Harry watches on with interest, never seeing his father so protective of his mother before.

20 mins later Harry and his parents leave the book shop with yet again more bags and boxes. They make their way to the Wand shop on the corner, and are met by a grey haired wizard at the door. "Ahhhh the Potter, I remember as if it was only yesterday that I was selling you two wands", he said pointing to James and Lily, "and now I get to sell another." Eyeing Harry closely tilting his head to the side, he hurries off and comes back with arms full of wand boxes. Over the next hour he hands Harry over a dozen wands, but each one after the other just isn't right, until one. "Huh…" the old man sighs. James stands up from the chair that he had fallen into the moment he walked into the shop, "What?" "It strange that's all, I remember every wand I ever sold Mr Potter everyone.

The tail feather in that wand was not the only one that was given to me. I had one other. Just one. It seem strange that that wand is the one that picked you, when its brother was taken from is owner a very long time ago." The old man said with slight fear in his voice. "And who owned that wand Sir" Harry spoke up for the first time. "We do not speak his name. For he is locked away for sure. But still…He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible, but great." Lily gasped, "So He had the other wand? The Brother"

The old man looks at sad, "yes, yes he did." Harry puts the wand back in the box, but he can't stop staring at it. "He can't pick a different wand?" James asks hopefully. But the old man just shakes his head, "No I'm afraid not. The wand chooses the Wizard. There is not changing that."

Arriving back at the house with arms full of their shopping the Potter fall onto the lounges in a sleepy daze. Harry is still staring at the wand box with distaste. "I don't want it" he says simplify. "Harry…  
>says James feeling a Harry Fit coming, "You heard him, we can change it", Harry pouts "but why me? Why couldn't someone else get the wand? I don't want it" he says before storming up the stairs to his room slamming the door. "We have to tell him…" Lily said suddenly, James looks up shocked. "We decided Lil, his still too young. It's too much for his little shoulder to hold" Just as Lily is about to argue, Sirius comes running into the lounge room. "His escaped! Voldermort Escaped!" he yells out of breath. James and Lily jumped off the lounge, "What what do you mean? He got out, Padfoot, no one has done that before" James says with strong confidence. Padfoot shakes his head, "Albus is calling the order together again, we have plan." Lily sinks down onto the lounge, "I can't this again James, we not hiding. Harry is older; he has a chance to have some sort of normal life."<p>

"You're not thinking of still sending him to school?" James asks shocked. Lily nods, "Yes it's the safest place James. It safer than here. His sitting duck if he stays at home. I won't do that to him." Lily sobs.

Meanwhile Harry is hiding on the stairs with confusion all over his little face. Why was he duck? That makes no sense. "We have to tell him, he has the right to know. There are people, student at Hogwarts that would know, would you rather they told him?" Sirius yells. Told him what Harry thinks…? "Who who would tell him?" Lily asks. "You already know that answer" Harry hears his father say. Lily screams, "Don't start that again James, it's been 11 years James, He is a teacher now." "That doesn't change the past Evans" his father said using his mother's maiden name. Harry could almost hear his mother glare. "Oh James, yer I'm going" Harry hears has Sirius disapparates.

There is silence, and then Harry hears the front door slam and his father sit on the lounge. Harry walks down the stairs into the lounge room. "Dad?" James looks up. "You heard all that?" Harry nods, James sighs, "Its nothing to worry about Ok you will be safe at Hogwarts, nothing is going to happen to you I promise I will protect you". Harry leans and hugs James. Lily is watching from the front door all rage gone as tears leak down her check at the scene.


	3. Dear Readers

Hey guys still looking for a Beta if you are interested in it give me a Message and ill see what I can do.

Also your reviews mean the world to me, when you write them. I have had over 100 hits but only two reviews. Flames are welcome and ideas will the noted so throw us a review yer?

Emma X


End file.
